Un Amor inesperado
by Mary Alice Cullen Brandon Lv
Summary: Bella y sus amigos viven en Phoenix, ella y edward son grandes amigos amantes de la música, solo que bella lo es en secreto, y termina enamorando a Edward a través de su guitarra y piano. A/J B/E E/R
1. Capítulo 1: El instituto

**Solo utilizo los personajes son de SM , pero la trama es MIA**

**(NO autorizo a que lo copien)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **El instituto

**Normal POV**

Aquí en Phoenix, no se aburre nadie, nadie que tenga amigos claro. En la cafetería del instituto, Isabella Swan, una chica de cabello castaño y unos grandes ojos achocolatados conversaba con sus amigos, ella era una chica muy linda, que en secreto amaba la música, cantaba, tocaba el piano y la guitarra, pero solo cuando no había nadie cerca. A su lado estaba Edward Cullen su mejor amigo desde sus seis años, el tenía el cabello cobrizo y unos hermosos ojos verdes, era un chico serio, pero alegre, le gustaba mucho leer y tocar el piano. También estaba Alice la hermana melliza de Edward, era muy bonita tenia facciones muy delicadas y el cabello negro como el carbón, era pequeña, de un 1, 55 también muy hiperactiva y adicta a las compras. El último en la mesa se llamaba Emmett Cullen, hermano de los mellizos, el era un bromista nato y casi siempre estaba feliz, tenía el cabello negro rizado, unos ojos grises y era muy musculoso. Ahí estaban ellos, riendo y jugado. Siendo Felices

**Bella POV**

Edward, Alice, Emmett, y yo estábamos platicando sobre una tarea de química en la cafetería y en ese momento entraron las del equipo de Volley Ball, en ese momento Alice empezó a burlarse.

- ¡Oh! Miren Tanya, Kate, Rosalie y Lauren ¡alabar a nuestras reinas como plebeyos que somos! – Edward y yo reímos. – ¡Choca esos cinco hermanita! – Emmett felicitó a la duende.

-Bella, vamos tenemos Biología ahorita, ya ven – Edward me avisó y tomo nuestras mochilas, el y yo éramos grandes amigos, aún lo somos, siempre nos ayudábamos y contábamos el uno con el otro.

- Vamos – Le dije y me levanté.

**Edward POV**

Bella y yo partimos a Biología, en el camino ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, no quise molestarla hacía mucho que no tenía esa expresión tan serena en su rostro, me recordó a cuando éramos pequeños.

**Flash Back**

_-¡Chicos entren, hora de merendar!- Nos llamó mi mamá entramos todos medio a regañadientes, mamá nos había preparado un vaso de leche con un par de tostadas para cada uno. Entonces Bella muy sigilosamente metió dos gotitas de limón al vaso de Emmett, yo tuve que girarme para no reír Emmett la mataría, nadie se mete con su comida. Em le dio un sorbo a su vaso y casi al instante empezó a maldecir -¡Argh! ¡¿Quién le puso limón a mi vaso? – Em nos miró uno a uno incluyendo a nuestros padres, cuando miró a mi amiga esta se sonrojó, la descubrió – Ven para acá, ¡Ya verás, niñita! – Dijo Emmett empezando a correr Bella también corría pero pisó una de sus agujetas… Y se cayó, como era de esperarse Emmett estalló a carcajadas mientras que yo ayudaba a Bella a levantarse -¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunté mientras le sonreía, esa bromilla estuvo muy buena, nadie, ni yo mismo le jugaba una broma a Emmett, menos con su comida – Bien, Gracias Edward – me dijo con una sonrisa, pobre bella…_

**Fin de Flash Back**

-¿En qué piensas?- Mi compañera me sacó del trance – En cuándo éramos chicos y tu le pusiste limón a la leche de Emmett – Bella se sonrojó, que extraño y luego rió

-Sí Emmett, me empezó a perseguir, luego me caí y tú me salvaste. Con que esa era la razón de su sonrojo.

Entramos al salón y el profesor nos miró reprobatoriamente aunque algo burlón.

-Gracias por presentarse Señor Cullen, ¿había algo mas interesante que lo ha hecho retrasarse? – Miró a Bella

-No, lo siento, no volverá a pasar- dije y arrastré a Bella hacia nuestro pupitre.

-Lamento eso- Bella se disculpó algo sonrojada

-Tranquila, no fue tu culpa, ahora presta atención – le dije señalando al frente con mi barbilla.

Para nuestra desgracia, el profesor no nos dejó tregua tuvimos que hacer la tarea mas un ensayo de treinta palabras sobre sinónimos e la "historia" de la tardanza, verdaderamente estúpido.

- ¿te sigue gustando el piano? – Bella me pilló en guardia baja

-Claro, me fascina, me da paz, y serenidad, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No… Por nada-

Finalmente salí a mi otra clase Historia. Intrigado, ¿a qué venía la pregunta de Bella?

-Nos vemos Bells-

**Alice POV**

-Em, ya me voy a Redacción, nos vemos al rato- Saludé a mi hermano, y corrí, iba a llegar tarde. Estaba a unos metros cuando choque con algo… O alguien

-Fíjate por donde ca…- No pude terminar la frase porque cuando alcé la vista, me encontré con dos ojos azules como el zafiro

-¿Te encuentras bien?- parecía preocupado ¿Por mí?

-S… s… Si, gracias, ¿tu?- Tartamudeé, quedé como tonta

-Perfectamente, ven te acompaño a Redacción- Alto, Alto, ¿cómo es que sabía a dónde iba?

-¿Co… Cómo sabes donde iba?- Nuevamente tartamudee…

-Bueno mira, es fácil, es el único salón en esta esquina- Tonta, tonta, tonta.

-Gracias- le sonreí y disparé al salón, afortunadamente la profesora aún no llegaba. Jessica estaba ahí, pero era una chismosa así que fui y me senté con Angela Weber era amable y tierna.

-Hola Ang, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, gracias ¿tú? – Me sonrió tímidamente

-Genial- Respondí con una sonrisa. En ese momento llego la profesora así que ya no pudimos hablar.

-…Ahora veremos, los clásicos, empecemos; Romeo y Julieta…- Siguió y siguió, casi, casi me caída dormida, afortunadamente no era la única.

**Rosalie POV**

Me fui a la clase de Literatura con Lauren, y me fui a sentar, justo a mi lado estaba Emmett Cullen, el muy "Sexy" y estúpido Emmett Cullen, el me miró arrogante y yo volteé.

-Emmett si que está bueno- Murmuró Lauren

-Puede ser "Lindo"- Dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos – pero es un idiota que se cree el centro del universo.

-Que importa, es lindo, fuerte y es el capitán del equipo de futbol- Dijo mi compañera.

-Si tú dices…- suspiré y presté atención a la clase. Desde ese momento debía recordar algo _Nunca_ me volveré a sentar con Lauren, no paraba de parlotear sobre lo lindo que era Emmett y Bla Bla Bla. Tanya también babeaba por un Cullen, pero no el de al lado mío, sino el otro: Edward, Bella estaba ahí, yo no tenía nada contra ella, sabía que como yo era amiga de deportistas ella no estaba conmigo porque Tanya la odiaba y Bella lo sabía, pobre…

Cuando la clase acabó y las deportistas salieron me acerqué a Bella.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunté sonriendo con calidez, quería que fuese mi amiga

-Bien gracias, ¿tú, y las otras?- sabía quienes eran las otras.

-Bien, babeando por los Cullen, ¿y Alice?- Bella rió ante mi comentario

-Como siempre, de aquí para allá- ahora reí yo.

Bella y yo nos hicimos amigas y ahora ella trataría de que les agradara a los demás.

* * *

**Holaaa! No es muy largo este cap jejeje pero ahora viene la mejor parte la subiré tan pronto como pueda ;)**

**Mary Alice Lv **


	2. Capítulo 2: ¡¿Es su hermano!

**Solo utilizo los personajes son de SM , pero la trama es MIA**

**(NO autorizo a que lo copien)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **¡¿Es su hermano?

**Alice POV**

Me desperté y me encontraba en mi suite, Bella, mi compañera aun dormía, le di una ojeada al reloj _03:45 _todavía era temprano. Había soñado con el ser más hermoso de toda la tierra. Sus cabellos rubios, sus suaves labios y sus hermosos ojos azules que cuando los miraba me sentía en alta mar, el único detalle es que no sabía su nombre. Me levanté para beber un poco de agua y luego me acosté.

-Alice, Alice, ¡ALICE!- Bella me despertó a las zamarreadas, abrí los ojos lentamente – vamos Alice levántate, o llegaremos tarde- Corrí al baño, me lavé la cara y me maquillé un poco, por si lo volvía a ver.

-Ya estoy lista- tomé mi mochila –Vamos Bell-

-Alice, ¿qué es lo qué pasó?, nunca tardas en levantarte – Alzó una ceja

– ¿Has soñado con alguien?- Bella era muy perspectiva. Me sonrojé –Sí, es rubio, ojos azules y mas alto que yo-

Bella rió –Todos son más altos que tú- yo medio reí medio me enojé y le pegué suave a mi compañera en el hombro. Llegamos a la cafetería y ahí estaba él al lado de Rosalie Hale, la tonta Rosalie.

-¡Rose! Ven siéntate- Bella la llamó, ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

-¿Qué haces? Deja de llamar a mi enemiga- Bella no me hizo caso, Rosalie vino con alguien ¡Es él!

-Hola Bella, Alice- Nos saludó Rosalie – El es mi hermano, Jasper- ¡¿Es su hermano? Ahora entendía porque no me había hecho caso Bella -Un placer, ¿Tú, eres Alice?- me sonrió- Si, gracias por… ayudarme la otra vez- respondí medio hipnotizada. En ese momento llegaron mis hermanos, Rosalie vio a Emmett y torció el gesto –Chicas me voy, nos vemos- Rosalie nos saludó –Nos vemos- Jasper la secundó

-¿Qué hacían conversando con la Barbie*?- Emmett nos preguntó

-Nada, Emmett, ella es una buena persona y ahora somos amigas- dijo Bella

-¿Jasper Hale, estuvo con ustedes?- Edward nos dijo a modo pregunta – Es nuestro compañero de habitación, este fin de semana, tendríamos que invitarlos a casa ¿no creen?-Sonreí

-Claro, ¿Bella vienes?- Quizás logre que mi hermano consiga novia

-Ok, ahora debo irme a Literatura, nos vemos- Saludó Bella y se fue, no faltaba mucho para el fin de semana apenas un día y estaría con Jazz.

**Bella POV**

Me fui a Literatura, cuando llegué fui a sentarme a esperar que el profesor llegue, jamás lo hizo y la titular nos dio hora libre, sabia perfectamente a donde ir.

Cuando llegué al salón de música, estaban Merlía y Francisca, ellas conocían mi secreto y me dejaban tocar, ellas me avisaban si alguien se acercaba así nadie se enteraba de nada…

-¡Hola chicas!, tengo hora libre- Sonreí

-Pasa- Sonrieron y luego se fueron a la puerta.

Fui a sentarme en el banquillo y comencé a tocar el piano, Edward tenía razón el piano transmitía paz, serenidad. Mis dedos se deslizaban por las teclas de forma fluida, empecé a tocar las notas finales de mi canción y al terminarla, seguí tocando nuevamente, esta vez cantando un poco, era increíble, la sensación que sentía

-Bella, alguien se acerca- inmediatamente deje de tocar –Ok, nos vemos- les susurré y me salí por la puerta de atrás, justo a tiempo para mi clase de cálculo, ahí estaba Tanya así que rápidamente (tratando de no matarme e digo caerme) me senté.

-Abran el libro en la página trescientos dieciocho- Ordenó el maestro y yo lo seguí – deben resolver los ejercicios siete, dos, y cinco-

La clase fue bastante fácil, la música del piano aún resonaba en mi cabeza dándome paz.

Ya finalizada la clase recogí mis cosas y me encaminé hacia la puerta pero me caí porque alguien me puso una traba, cuando miré Tanya sonreía maliciosamente –Gracias- dije en tono mordaz, me paré y me dirigí a la cafetería, Alice parloteaba animadamente con Rose. Era increíble como se habían hecho amigas, Emmett no estaba y Edward estaba… ¿Triste? Qué extraño.

**Edward POV**

Iba camino a mi clase cuando escuché música, la música mas hermosa que había escuchado en años, todavía tenia veinte minutos, por lo que seguí el sonido del piano, que provenía del salón de música, nada fuera de lo común, Francisca y Merlía estaban allí por lo que seguramente había alguien tocando fuera de horario, me quedé maravillado con la melodía tan… Pacifica, tan simple, simplemente perfecta, la canción terminó y arrancó otra, pero esta vez acompañada por la voz, era una chica ¡y que voz! Era la armonía más bella que había escuchado. Merlía me vio, se fue adentro y luego ya no sonaba más música, al parecer la pianista no quería que supiesen su identidad, Ojeé mi reloj y me quedaban cinco minutos afortunadamente el salón estaba dos más adelante que este.

La clase fue horrible, la melodía aún sonaba en mi cabeza, me transmitía paz, aunque me apenaba no saber quien era. Lo que sabía es que descubriría quien era o dejaría de llamarme Edward Cullen.

La clase terminó y me fui a la cafetería, Alice estaba charlando animadamente con Rosalie, luego llego Bella se veía feliz aunque me miraba con preocupación.

* * *

**Qué querrá hacer Edward? Donde estará Emmett? Bella seguirá escondiendo su secreto?**

**Se los dejo para que lo piensen…**

**Besos**

**Mary Alice Lv**


	3. Capítulo 3: Intriga

**Capítulo 3: **Intriga

**Edward POV**

Apenas me levanté fui a despertar a Emmett ya que en unas horas iríamos a nuestra casa para pasar el fin de semana.

-¡EMMETT! , Ya levántate- No funcionó, entonces tomé la botella de agua que había sobre la mesa y se la vacié en el rostro

-¡Oye!- Emmett se despertó sobre saltado

-Lo siento, si no tu seguirías durmiendo- le repliqué, Emmett gruñó y se fue a duchar. Mientras tanto Jasper y yo platicábamos sobre todo.

-Y cuando yo me acerqué al salón de música Merlía al parecer le avisó a la que tocaba y esta se fue- Suspiré- Necesito hallarla- dije apenado.

-Presta atención, la chica puede estar frente a tu nariz y tu no te darías cuenta- dijo palmeándome la espalda- Ahora, cuando vayamos a tu casa relájate y disfruta, el lunes ya podrás continuar la búsqueda- Jasper me aconsejo.

Bella y Alice vinieron conmigo en mi Volvo y Rosalie y Jasper fueron en el Jeep de Emmett.

Prendí el Estéreo y sonó Debussy.

-¿Claro de Luna?- me preguntó Bella sonriendo

-Si- asentí con una sonrisa.

Bella sabía mucho de música clásica, tal vez ella sabría algo sobre la chica.

-Bella ayer había alguien tocando piano en el salón de música, ¿Tú por casualidad no sabrás, quién podría ser? Es especial, tocó una pieza maravillosa, no dejo de repasarla en mi cabeza- Le expliqué sinceramente

-Eeh…- Bella tensó –No…- Mentía

-Sé que mientes, dime la verdad, no le diré a nadie- le rogué

-Algún día lo sabrás- me replicó sonriendo

-¿Tanya?- Traté de adivinar

Alice estalló a carcajadas – ¿Esa cerebro de nuez? Sí claro- Replicó sarcástica, Bella se aguantaba la risa –Dime, dime, dime- Le rogué

-No- Sonrió maliciosamente

-Muy bien, yo lo averiguaré- le dije y en ese momento llegamos a la casa. La ayudé a bajar –Dime- susurré

-No- dijo y entró a la casa.

-¡Hijos! ¡Bella!, ¿Cómo están?, vengan entren- Indicó mi mamá yo ayudé a Bella y luego salí burlón, con ella no me podía enojar.

-Nos vemos- la saludé

La noche estuvo agitada por suerte el día terminó.

Eran las _02:30 _y escuché el sonar de una guitarra lejana, era la misma melodía que había tocado la chica en el piano, lo que significaba era que ella estaba _aquí _corrí afuera y empecé a moverme de forma mas sigilosa, a unos cuántos metros se alcanzaba a ver a una chica morena.

Y entonces me desperté y como no pude conciliar el sueño fui a beber algo, que sorpresa me llevé al ver a Bella con una taza observando a lo lejos

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?- le dije arrebatándole la taza de las manos y bebiendo un poco –Te salió fantástico

-No- torció el gesto –Bueno, ¿y tu?-

-Yo tampoco- reí –Vamos adentro.

Le pasé un brazo por la cintura y la guié hasta adentro.

-Que descanses- Me acerqué a ella, casi rozándole la nariz -Tu igual- Me deseó con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaa! he me aquí con otro cap de mi fic jejejeje en vez de hacer la tarea je (no digan nada ok?) bueno amigos y amigas no hago esto mas largo porque se quedan sin escritora jeje mi mama sera la culpable xD**

**Saludos Mary Alice**


	4. Capítulo 4: No puede ser Parte I

**Capítulo 4: **No puede ser (Parte I)

**Edward POV**

**»A la Mañana Siguiente«**

Me desperté y me fui a ducha, para luego cambiarme, cuando baje mamá estaba haciendo el desayuno.

-Hola, ma- La salude y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Hola hijo, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Me preguntó regresándome el beso

-Bien-

Ahí entró Bella

-Buenos días- dijo bostezando y a la vez sonriendo, entonces vi que en su cuello traía un colgante, una nota musical con piedritas blancas

-Deja, Esme, te ayudo- Dijo Bella y se puso a hacer jugo

-Buenos días familia- Entró Emmett bostezando -¿Qué hay de comer?-

-Huevos revueltos con café y jugo de naranja- Respondió mamá

-Buenos días- Entraron Alice y Rosalie seguidas por Carlisle

–Hola Bella- Dijo Alice y la besó en la mejilla

-¿Iremos de compras hoy?- Pregunto Alice poniendo cara de corderito

-No Alice… Ehh debo ir hasta un… Lugar- Respondió Bella sonriendo antes de mirar su collar, escondía algo y lo iba a averiguar.

* * *

**Disculpen que lo haya hecho corto es que quise agregar suspense lo mas probable esq ni yo aguante el suspense así que no se sorprendan si ven la parte 2 jejeje xD**

**Mary Alice **

**PD: De vdd lo siento..**

**PD2: LO sientoooo**

**PD3: muchooooo**

**PD4: De enserio 8|**

**PD5: Bueno ya los dejo jejejejeje Byee xD **


	5. Capítulo 5: No puede ser Parte II

**Capítulo 5: **No puede ser (Parte II)

**Como les había advertido no logre dejar mucho suspenso que digamos jejeje el fic me dominaaaaaaa bueno ya. Los dejo para que lean.**

**PD: les recomiendo que bajen la canción **_**Misery Business **_**de **_** Paramore **_**xq es la canción que va a tocar Bella. Cuando vean un asterisco en negrita asi:* ponen la música oki?**

**Besitos Mary Alice…-**

**Bella POV**

Me desperté, me duché, me cambié y me puse mi colgante de la suerte.

Lo usaba cada vez que tocaba o cantaba, me daba seguridad y cuando lo llevaba no desafinaba. Como había planeado la semana anterior hoy iría a mi "refugio" donde podía tocar sin restricciones.

Me dirigí a la cocina

-Buenos días- dije bostezando y a la vez sonriendo, de reojo vi que Edward observaba mi colgante por lo que fui con Esme

-Deja Esme, te ayudo- Le dije y me puse a hacer jugo

-Buenos días familia- Entró Emmett bostezando -¿Qué hay de comer?-

-Huevos revueltos con café y jugo de naranja- Respondió Esme -Buenos días- Entraron Alice y Rosalie seguidas por Carlisle

–Hola Bella- Me saludó Alice y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-¿Iremos de compras hoy?- Pregunto Alice poniendo cara de corderito

-No Alice… Ehh debo ir hasta un… Lugar- Dije nerviosa luego de darle una miradita a mi collar y nuevamente Edward me observaba… De manera sospechosa

Nos sentamos a comer y Emmett y Rosalie empezaron a discutir

-Eres un estúpido, ¡me echaste café encima!-

-No, muñeca tu solita lo hiciste- Emmett le replicó burlón

-Toma- Dijo Rosalie y le aventó agua en la cara

-¡BASTA EMMETT!- Carlisle le ordenó a su hijo y este le obedeció mientras que Esme lo miraba reprobatoriamente

-Bueno voy a lavar los platos- dijo Esme y se fue al lavabo

-Yo te ayudo- me ofrecí mientras le alcanzaba los platos sucios. Cuando acabamos decidí irme

-Nos vemos- Saludé a Edward y cuando me alejaba escuché un _si, claro que si… _Aunque fue muy bajo como para confirmar

Ya casi llegaba estaba a diez minutos, así que estacioné mi auto y corrí hasta el viejo edificio.

**Edward POV**

Había seguido a Bella durante todo su trayecto y ella había parado en un edificio viejo entró, y yo la seguí aunque la perdí en cuando entró tres segundos después empezó a sonar música **(N/A: Ahora ¡Music!)***

Empecé a abrir y cerrar puertas frenéticamente pero no sabía de donde provenía el sonido abría… Cerraba… Abría… Cerraba… Abría… Cerraba…

Hasta que… La hallé, Cantando a todo pulmón

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But, I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But god does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good._

Me quedé escuchándola, maravillado por su voz, ella le dio una ojeada al reloj y supuse que volvería pronto por lo que me fui, aunque estaba feliz me decepcionó que no me haya contado, pero prestaría atención: Si llevaba el collar iría a cantar, por lo que la seguiría.

Me subí al volvo y a 140km/hrs llegué a casa antes que Bella

-Hola- me saludo con una maravillosa sonrisa

-Hola- la salude con otra y luego me fui a mi habitación

**Bella POV**

Entré al edificio y me metí en el salón cuarenta y tres, prendí el estéreo y comencé a cantar, la pasaba muy bien, estaba por la mitad de la canción cuando note que ya empezarían a buscarme por lo que apagué el estéreo y partí hacia la mansión Cullen.

Alice estaba sentada en la entrada con carita triste

-¿Qué te sucede?- Le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado

-No pudimos ir de compras- Me miró

-Bueno… ¿Y si vamos mañana?- Le pregunté sonriendo

-¿Enserio?- Me miro feliz

-Si- dije y entré

Cuando pasé por el living Edward estaba sonriendo.

-Hola- Le saludé sonriendo estaba muy feliz

-Hola- Me dijo sonriente y luego se fue.

**Rosalie POV**

Bella no estaba, Edward tampoco, Esme y Carlisle estaban no se donde y Alice y Jasper estaban haciendo no se que, así que solo quedábamos Emmett y yo. Intentando hacer un castillo de naipes

-Cuidado, Cuidado, Cuidado…- Emmett me repetía mientras colocaba una de las últimas cartas.

-Emmett, no soy idiota- dije mientras apoyaba la carta lentamente

-Ok Barbie solo decía-

Finalmente Emmett estornudó y tiro todo al piso por lo que ya no jugamos más.

-¡Achuu!, Oops – Dijo Emmett acomodándose –Lo siento Barbie- Dijo el grandulón haciendo ojitos

-Ok… Oso te perdono- Le dije con una sonrisa, la cual no tenía idea de cómo la había sacado.

-¿Oso?- Me preguntó - ¿Por qué?

-Ehmm, porque eres igual de grande que uno- Le respondí con una sonrisita

-Grrrrr- Murmuró y me empezó a perseguir –Me encanta comer Barbies- Siguió y yo reí

-¡¿Con que saliendo de cacería eh?- Esme nos pilló desprevenidos –Pero si aun no estamos en temporada, eso va contra la ley –Esme nos miro "Enojada"

-ARRESTENME- dijo Emmett y se fue hacia Esme con las manos en alto

-Muy bien- dijo Esme y lo rodeó con los brazos –Esta arrestado- dijo y nos echamos a reír.

Emmett era muy tierno, y a la vez muy lindo, creo que me estaba enamorando ¡¿Cuándo sucedió eso?


	6. Capítulo 6: Problemas

**Capítulo 6: **Problemas

**Edward POV**

Entré a mi habitación un tanto aturdido, aun no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en la mañana, mis ojos se deslizaron hacía mi muñeca donde había un trozo de tela negra amarrada a la misma con una leyenda "_Unidos por la música E&B" _sonreí como bobo al recordar cuando Bella y yo tocábamos juntos, no debió sorprenderme que siguiera tocando.

Suspire y me sumí en un sueño profundo.

**«Tres meses Después»**

**Bella POV**

Estaba en mi clase de Cálculo temerosa, no tenía un buen presentimiento, y para mi desgracia estos no se equivocaban en ese momento me llegó una nota:

_Mira Isabella si tu no te alejas de MI Edward te ira mal ¿Entendiste? A las seis te espero en el gimnasio para arreglar unos asuntos_

_No faltes_

_Tanya-._

Esto no podía estar pasándome, yo a Tanya no le había hecho nada, sin embargo Tanya podía herir a Edward y eso si que no lo iba a permitir miré a Tanya y asentí mientras que ella solo me lanzaba una mirada cargada de malicia. La clase era un infierno, en estos momentos lo único que deseaba era poder ir a tocar… Relajarme, pero no era posible, no con Tanya amenazándome, el timbre sonó ya en la seis anunciando el receso, Edward y Alice me esperaban afuera.

- ¿Vamos? - me pregunto Edward sonriendo cordial

- No, Eddie… Ehmm ahora no puedo - dije sonriéndole de regreso antes de irme al Gimnasio

- Oh Isabella ven - Tanya me dijo mientras entraba a toda prisa

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Tanya? - Dije mirándola

- Ehmm – Fingió pensar –TODO lo que tu tienes – Me señaló – A Edward, su amistad, su amor, eso que tu me robaste – dijo y me dio una bofetada que me dejó sabor a sangre en la boca

-Mira, haré lo que a ti te plazca – dije alzando la barbilla – Pero tu tocas a Edward, a Alice o a cualquiera de los Cullen y lo lamentarás ¿Me oíste?-

-Si, tonta ahora lo que a mi me place es que en un mes y medio te largues de Phoenix si no Edward y tus amados Cullen terminarán bajo tierra – hizo una mueca - ¿Me oíste? – Dijo y se fue empujándome para que me cayera apenas se fue corrí en busca de Rosalie y le conté lo sucedido con Tanya

- Esa hija de… - Empezó Rosalie y yo la detuve.

- Rose, cuando… Me vaya te quiero pedir un favor – le dije con los ojos cristalizados

- Dime –

- Cuida mucho de Edward, Alice, Jasper y Emmett, Tanya podría herirlos y no soportaría que algo les pasara, ¿Sí? –

- Sí Bella, no te preocupes – dijo Rose y me abrazó antes de irse a su clase.

Y yo me puse a escribir una carta

_Edward:_

_Si estas leyendo esto probablemente haya pasado mucho tiempo desde que me fui y también debes de estar decepcionado por haberme ido sin avisar ni decirle nada a mi mejor amigo, pero lo hice por tu bien y el de tu familia, no podría vivir si algo malo les pasara, en especial… A ti, por eso te pido que si lo deseas me esperes pues no soportaría perderte, cuídate mucho._

_Siempre tuya._

_Bella_

_Si has de necesitarme búscame en __Malibu_

Acabé la carta y decidí que en la primera oportunidad que tuviera la dejaría en el cajón donde Edward guardaba cosas que no miraba luego de mucho tiempo. Mis lágrimas cayeron al fin marcando el papel que luego guardé en mi mochila.

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba furiosa, esa idiota de Tanya había amenazado a Bella y ella para protegernos debía hacer lo que ella le había pedido, yo no podía hacer nada solo estar pendiente de cualquier cosa que esa descerebrada intentara hacer en nuestra contra.

- Señorita Hale – El profesor me saco de mi ensueño -¿me piensa responder? –

-La luna – Respondí al instante a una pregunta que me había hecho

- Muy bien señorita –

- Gracias –

La clase transcurrió sin ninguna pregunta más de parte del profesor solo con algunas actividades sin demasiada importancia.

Ya era de noche y los chicos estaban sentándose para cenar, Bella me miró y comprendí que si me sentaba con ellos las deportistas irían por mí también, por lo que a regañadientes me senté junto a Kate

- Esa estúpida de Isabella – Dijo mirando la mesa donde se encontraba la morena - Se cree que va a quedarse con MI Edward, si claro…- Replicó Tanya sarcástica

- Es una tonta – Lauren y Kate la secundaron

- Si – Dije siguiéndoles el juego – Además es Ho-rri-ble – Fingí horrorizarme y chocamos las palmas.

Quería salir pitando de ahí por lo que de a dos bocados juntos, limpié mi plato.

- Bueno Chicas nos vemos – Las salude con la mano y me fui a mi habitación.

Necesitaba estar alerta, por lo que me duché y decidí pasar la noche juntos a las deportistas.

_Toc toc _

- Chicas, soy Rose, ¿puedo pasar? – Les dije con el tono más dulce y tierno que pude.

- Pasa, esta abierto – Gritó Kate y entré

- Hola chicas, ¿Qué hacen? – Pregunté

- Nada – Dijo Tanya – Ojeando revistas, ¿Qué necesitas? – dijo con un falso tono cordial

- ¿Puedo? – Les pregunté mientras tomaba una revista de la mesita

- Claro –

La tomé, me senté y comencé a ojearla sin mucha importancia, pero sabía que ellas no iban a decir nada crucial mientras yo estuviera aquí por lo que "fui al baño"

- Chicas ya vengo – dije y me metí

Tal y como había supuesto las cotorras empezaron su canto

_- Entonces la llevé al gimnasio y empecé a gritarle, ¡e incluso le pegué! Aunque la muy estúpida no dijo nada solo se hizo la valiente para cuidar de los Cullen, por lo tanto cuando ella se vaya yo estaré con Edward y tu Lauren podrás quedarte con Emmett, como querías – _Cuando dijo eso de Emmett me sentí horrible, sabía que no podía seguirme mintiendo, lo amaba. No debían hablar más por lo que salí

- Oh, Rose, ya es tarde vamos a acostarnos – Lauren me dijo y yo si otro remedio le obedecí.

Me recosté y me dormí…

**Holaaa! Perdón por tardar tanto es que mi querida musa, me estuvo provocando insomio O.O, si me daba inspiración como a las tres de la madrugada y como no podía levantarme a escribir tardaba omo una hora en dormirme jejeje. En fin, nos vemos**

**Mary Alice. **


	7. Capítulo 7: Despedida

**Capítulo 7: **Porque a pesar de que ese día no haya llegado para mí es una despedida

_-**Mensaje de Mary Alice**-_

Chicos y chicas, se que últimamente no pongo nada de Jasper ni nada de Emmett, quería explicarles la razón: Una vez que Bella se vaya, verán muy seguido cosas de los chicos, pues entre ese tiempo conocerán el amor de Rose & Alice, no me gustaría disgustarlos por eso, si quieren decirme algo adelante estoy abierta a toda clase de sugerencias, otra cosa emmm, que era… … …

Ah! La parte que bella pone abajo su próxima ubicación lo taché en el Word pero me lo corrigió por eso hagan de cuenta que esta casi ilegible y además tachado. ;) bueno ya los dejo…

_-**Fin del Mensaje**-_

PD: Music otra vez: **A GRITOS DE ESPERANZA**

– Alex Ubago.

**Edward POV**

**«Viernes a la mañana»**

Mis hermanos, Bella y yo estábamos en la cafetería desayunado, Alice había invitado a Bella a pasar el fin de semana en nuestra casa, y ella había aceptado. Miré a mi amiga que llevaba el collar con el cual cantaba y sonreí seguramente ella estaría cantando a la tarde, en su expresión había algo; Sufrimiento, mucho, mezclado con tristeza, odiaba verla así aunque si ella quisiera charlarlo lo haría, por lo tanto no iba entrometerme. Rosalie también estaba extraña, de vez en cuando miraba a Emmett y hacía una mueca de dolor, mientras que cuando miraba a Bella veía compasión, Rosalie _Si _sabía que le sucedía a Bella, aunque yo de todas maneras no podía hacer nada.

- Chicos será mejor que vayamos a preparar las maletas – Sugirió Alice y nos paramos para irnos

- Vamos – Repliqué

Bella, me miro e hizo una mueca de tristeza, hoy no lograba comprenderla

- ¿Bella? – La llame extrañado - ¿Qué tienes?

- Nada – Dijo con una sonrisa que sin duda era forzada

- Bella, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, dime ¿Qué tienes? – dije mirándola a los ojos

- Nada Ed, solo estoy algo cansada –

- Hmm, como digas – Dije y la besé en la mejilla

Camino a mi habitación comencé a analizar las miradas de Bella y Rosalie, eran… Como si se estuviera despidiendo, no… No podía ser.

Agité mi cabeza tratando de borrar ese horrible pensamiento y comencé a hacer mis maletas.

-¡Edward! ¡Apúrate! – Gritó Emmett y yo salí

-Vamos – Y nos dirigimos al aparcamiento, ya afuera oíamos a Alice

- Bella y Edward vayan los dos en el Volvo – Daba las instrucciones Alice – Emmett y Rosalie vayan en el Jeep, yo y Jasper iremos en mi porche –

Los chicos empezaron a subir mientras que yo y Bella nos dirigíamos a mi vehículo, la atmosfera estaba bastante tensa, por lo que prendí mi estéreo y comenzó a sonar Debussy, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como a Bella se les cristalizaban los ojos y ella apartaba la mirada rápidamente, me mataba verla así.

Apagué el estéreo.

- No déjala – Dijo Bella sonriendo

- No, porque a ti te está haciendo mal Y, porque estas triste por algo que… -

- No es nada – me interrumpió ella

- Bella, odio verte sufrir – Dije con sinceridad

- Yo también odio que tu sufras – dijo Bella y me pareció escuchar un _No lo permitiría _aunque fue muy bajo como para que así hubiera sido

Doblé y llegamos a nuestra casa, ayudé a Bella y me quede en mi cuarto

- Alice, vuelvo en un rato, ten todo preparado si quieres que vayamos de compras – Gritaba Bella por lo que me apresuré a bajar

- Ok – Alice me vio bajando a toda prisa - ¿A dónde vas?

- Hmm… A hacer algo Ally, nos vemos – le dije mientras salía poniéndome mi chaqueta

Llegué y estaba empezando a tocar **(N/A pongan la música para q quede bn)**

_A pesar que la luna no brille mañana,_

_Dará igual sólo verte reír_

_Si lo que me hace feliz... Mi alma._

_Y es verdad que una mirada distinta_

_O algún gesto más frío se clava_

_En mi pecho divaga del desconcierto,_

_Pero amor, ahí está la magia. _

Y ahí empezó a llorar, de forma silenciosa, dejando salir todo el sufrimiento que cargaba en sus ojos

_Ahora que te veo niño,_

_Ya te echo de menos._

_No imagino mis heridas si algún día te vas lejos._

_Querido…por esto:_

_Si preguntan por mí,_

_No les digas dónde fui._

_Que tu alma sea fuerte_

_Y cuando mires hacia el frente,_

_No recuerdes todo lo que no te di._

_Y es que quedan tantas cosas_

_Por contarte y que me cuentes,_

_Tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir._

_A tu lado, ooh mi vida…a tu lado._

_Y ojalá que nuestros ojos si brillen mañana,_

_Que tu voz siga pidiéndome a gritos amor,_

_A gritos de esperanza._

_Ahora que te tengo no pienso perder el tiempo,_

_Ni perderme por mi absurdo ego ni un solo momento._

_Se esfuma el miedo._

_Si preguntan por mí,_

_No les diga dónde fui._

_Que tu alma sea fuerte_

_Y cuando mires hacia el frente,_

_No recuerdes todo lo que no te di._

_Que tu luz brille por siempre porque tú te lo mereces._

_Y perdona si algún día pretendí_

_Que no fueras ooh tu misma._

_Si preguntan por ti,_

_Solo diré que te vi_

_En mis sueños una noche,_

_Y solo sueño desde entonces_

_Para verme cada día junto a ti._

_Y es que quedan tantas cosas_

_Por contarte y que me cuentes,_

_Tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir._

_A tu lado, ooh mi vida…a tu lado_

Y cuando acabó, comprendí todo… Era una despedida.


End file.
